


Spanking

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Squishyturtlefuckfics [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Spanking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Slash punishes Raphael.Day 4 of Kinktober 2019, based in plot of my 'Shortcuts to Power' fic. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358072/chapters/38278784





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shortcuts to Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358072) by [squishyturtlefuckfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics). 

> Day 4 involves spanking, dubious consent, and implied brainwashing/hypnosis as part of my 'Shortcuts to Power' fic.

"C'mon. That's a good boy."

Raphael shudders, eyes glazed as Slash tugs him over to the couch. He... What was... What was going on?

His head is pounding, though the dull ache is slowly melting away. Raphael stumbles as Slash sinks down onto the couch, the larger turtle patting his lap invitingly.

Without thinking, Raphael finds himself climbing onto him, straddling his hips without even being told. It's... It's warm. Comfortable. Makes him feel good.

Slash smirks. Raphael's heart flutters.

W-Why... Why was it doing that?

He sits restless, breath faltering as Slash raises his hands to cup his cheeks.

"Do you know what you've done, Raphael?" His hands are warm, the rough scales somehow soft against his skin. Raphael swallows, slowly shaking his head, eyes fixed on Slash's face. Why did he have a cut there? Was he bleeding?

There's a pause as Slash's fingers dance over his face, curving over his beak and around the back of his head. Raphael shifts on the spot, skin tingling, a crease forming over his brow.

What... What had he done? What was going on?

Slash smiles, and Raphael groans as the larger turtle kneads at the back of his neck.

"You've been bad," Slash says, firmer this time. His touches don't stop, even as Raphael finds himself lowering his head in shame.

B-Bad... He'd been bad...?

Sinking lower, fingers teasing with the metal loop around his neck. The training collar. Slash rakes his nails across the intricate patterns, the lights pulsing in and out of focus. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Raphael looks up slowly. He... He'd been bad... He'd upset Slash...?

Did... Did that matter? Why did that...?

"It means you need to be punished," Slash continues, hands returning to cup his cheeks. "You get it, don't you Raphael?"

Slash squeezes at his face, petting his cheeks and beak, lulling him into... into some kind of warmth. Raphael's breath stutters, a knot tugging at his stomach.

He... He needed to be punished...

The heat on his face remains even as Slash's touch drifts downwards. Pressing into his hips, easily lifting him into the air. Raphael murmurs as he's twisted around and lowered, plastron resting over Slash's thick legs. Hips raised, backside exposed to the warm air of the room. Slash's touch drifts down his thighs, curling around the sensitive skin until his fingers find his ass.

Another pause. Silence as Slash grazes over the skin, smoothing his palm over the curves. Raphael quivers, stomach burning, then jolting violently as Slash smacks him.

"Ah!" It's a tiny, pathetic little yelp. Eyes wide, Raphael finds himself gazing forward into nothing as pain radiates through the area, static running through his ears.

Slash snorts.

"Count to ten for me, Raphael."

Another smack. Slash drives his open palm into him, easily large enough to cover both cheeks. Raphael jolts forward on the larger turtle's lap, fists clenched to the couch beneath him.

"O-One...!"

_ **Smack.** _

"T-Two!"

_ **Smack.** _

“Th—” Shaking. Cheeks burning. Raphael squirms, trying his best to block out the stinging. “Three…”

A pause before the fourth. Fingers gliding over his tail. Raphael stiffens, arching his back as the touch soars back and forth on the sensitive appendage. Heat swims around his loins, electricity crackling through the nerves connecting them.

_ **Smack.** _

Pain. The impact rocks through his entire body, shattering whatever pleasure he'd just experienced. Raphael screws his eyes shut, whimpering as Slash continues to assault his body.

“Four!”

“F-Five!”

Another pause. Slash’s fingers dancing over him once again. Raphael whines as they grab and squeeze his wriggling tail, trembling as Slash begins to stroke it again. Up and down. Slow, then fast.

Raphael’s mind goes blank as one digit teases his entrance.

_ **Smack!** _

“S-Six…!” he heaves, dribbling saliva down his chin and onto the couch. His cheeks are flushed, eyes completely glazed over.

_ **Smack!** _

A shaky gasp. Raphael whines.

“S-Seven!”

“Six,” Slash interjects, purring as he gropes Raphael’s ass. “That was six, Raphael.”

Raphael pauses, mind spinning, barely even aware of Slash pushing his finger into his ass.

“S-S…” S-So… So hard to… Why couldn’t he… think?

S.. Was.. Was that really...?

“S-Six…”

A purr. Raphael melts as the fingers return to his tail, though within seconds Slash draws away completely.

_ **Smack!** _

_ **Smack!** _

_ **Smack!** _

“N-N… Nine…” Raphael stammers.

Slash falls silent, and Raphael squirms on his lap. J-Just… Just one more… One more and then… then…

It comes harder than the rest. Raphael howls as Slash strikes his ass harsh and firm, barely able to keep himself steady on the larger turtle’s knees.

Panting. Lips trembling. Mouth dry. He waits for the stinging to pass.

“T-Ten!”

Relief washes through him like a wave as the word leaves him. Raphael collapses in a shaky pile, breath trembling as it hits the air.

“One.”

Silence. Raphael’s heart skips, chest aching, mind blurring with static.

“One,” Slash repeats sternly, grazing his hands over the bright red skin on Raphael’s ass. “That was only the first one, Raphael.”

T-The… The first?

His head spins, mind plummeting. T-That… That wasn’t… Couldn’t be the first.

“This is punishment, Raphael,” Slash continues, and somehow Raphael can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of his head. “Don’t try to lie to get out of it.”

Slash shifts, holding Raphael by his collar.

“That was the first one.”

F-First…?

B-But… But he…

Buzzing in his ears. The room spinning around him. Raphael groans, chest heaving, mouth hanging open.

He… F-First?

Raphael’s breathing quickens, eyes dimming. The collar grows warm around his neck, the lights pulsing and glowing brighter.

Slash’s cock grazes against his arm, the scent muddying his thoughts further.

“C’mon,” Slash purrs, drawing his hand backwards. Raphael tenses, mind swerving as Slash taps at the stinging red flesh. His limbs seize up, body enveloped by a burning fire.

Slash grins, pinching his tail.

“Count to twenty for me, Raphael.”

T-T...Twenty…

“O-One…” he whines as Slash strikes his sensitive flesh. It’s followed by another, needier whine as his erection pushes through his slit, grinding into Slash’s leg beneath him. Raphael trembles, cheeks burning in shame, as his cock jolts at the next strike, and the next...


End file.
